Episode 206: Dex, Lies, and Videotape
Dex, Lies, and Videotape is the sixth episode of Season Two of Showtime's series DEXTER. A copycat killer is inspired by The Bay Harbor Butcher. Dexter ends up in Lila's bed, which may lead to the end of his relationship with Rita. Summary After Dexter learns (from recordings) about his birth mother's secret relationship with his adoptive father, he questions Harry's motives about his own adoption. James Doakes questions Debra about Dexter being a junkie and she laughs at him, saying that Dexter never even smoked a cigarette. A copycat killer claims to be inspired by The Bay Harbor Butcher. The police investigate when a man says that he was attacked by the Butcher. Dexter begins to think that Frank Lundy suspects him of being involved. Lundy tells Debra that the FBI will take over the case if another kill is committed by a copycat killer. Before this is possible, Dexter finds and kills the copycat killer. He then purposefully leaves his dismembered body for the police to discover. This is seen as a way for the Butcher to discourage other copycat killers. Dexter learns that he was filmed while cleaning his boat at the marina. By pulling the fire alarm at work, Dexter manages to delete the video file the next day before it is viewed by his coworkers. At Rita's mother suggestion, Dexter brings Lila to have dinner with her and Rita. Dexter is uncomfortable when Lila keeps talking about him, even mentioning the death of his mother. While in the kitchen, Rita tells Dexter that she sort of likes Lila. Later that night, Rita goes to Dexter's apartment, so that they can be alone and have sex. However, Rita becomes furious when, due to a voice message, she finds out that Lila accompanied Dexter on his road trip to Naples, Rita accuses Dexter of being a liar and a cheat, and breaks up with him. Rita's mother is secretly happy that Dexter appears to be out of her daughter's life. On the other hand, Debra advises Dexter to try and repair their relationship. Meanwhile, Debra's boyfriend thinks that she is growing too close to Lundy. After Dexter catches James Doakes in his office listening to the recordings of Harry and his mother, he tries to file a complaint against Doakes. However, Maria LaGuerta sends Dexter home for a couple of hours to cool off. Instead, Dexter goes to Lila's loft to express his anger at her for causing his breakup with Rita. He ends up pushing Lila on to the bed and having sex with her. As he leaves Lila's place, Dexter receives a phone call from Rita who wants to give him a chance to explain what happened on the road trip with Lila. Dexter goes to Rita's house where he tells her that he and Lila did not have sex "that night," implying that they did at another time. Rita is thoroughly hurt and, with tears in her eyes, she orders Dexter to "Leave!" He does, and returns to Lila's place. Gallery dexter episode 206.jpg|Rita and Dexter |next= }} es:Dex, Lies, and Videotape 206 Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Indexter